After All These Years
by meggie6
Summary: The Team goes on a distress call on a distant planet called Quintet. When another team helps them out things start to change when they realize they've seen these females before. Can you guess where? AntauriXOC OttoXOC GibsonXOC and slight Spova
1. Disclaimer & Note

_**DISCLAIMER!!**_

_**I do **__**not**__**own SRMTHFG. If I did the show would have had a better ending… **_

_**OC's Sky, Nita, Maia © meggie6**_

**_Yes this is a sequel to _Photograph_ and is before_ 27 Years Ago!!**

**_Enjoy!_**


	2. The Distress Call and The Save

"Monkey Team report to the Command Room." Came Antauri's voice from the speakers. Everyone quickly dropped what they were doing and headed that way. Once everyone was present Antauri started.

"Team, we have a new distress signal from royalty. A planet called Quintet." Antauri finished rather quickly and turned to the team for anything; questions, concerns, smart remarks, that kinda thing.

"Royalty huh? What kind of royalty?" Sprx asked. Antauri turned and pressed the play button on the main computer. The signal was crystal clear as they saw a young woman. She clearly looked human but her ears were larger and pointed, her skin was also a light yellow-green color.

The woman was dressed beautifully, obviously royalty. She also had a small tiara that was silver.

"Hello, my name is Princess Neka. Next in line for the throne on planet Quintet. We urgently need help from anyone able to fight in battle. About ten years ago our top scientists created specified robots to protect our planet from anything that might damage it. These robots were ones who could go to battle and patrol our planet. They were made smart and sadly that is how it all happened. The robots turned against us and now we are at war with our own creations"

"Kinda sounds like us and Skeleton King." Sprx huffed quietly to himself.

"The signal will give you information about our robots, how they work, and coordinates to our planet. We beg you, anyone, please help us."

The signal gave way to static and soon afterwards files showed up on the screen. The team was silent for a moment, taking in what they had seen.

"I think we should help them." Nova said quietly, she looked at the others for their point of views.

"I think they put that on themselves, it's not really our war after all." Sprx protested. Antauri held up a hand and said, "Our opinions don't matter, the choice is up to Chiro…"

Chiro looked away from the others. He hated it when Antauri put all of the pressure to him; he liked it best when Antauri decided. But it was no time to complain; he thought carefully and looked to the others still waiting for his answer. He sighed and said,

"Monkey's Mobilize!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It took a few hours to get to the distressed planet, but soon the planet was visual. It had an eerie, but calming purple glow around the atmosphere and a few faint, white rings.

"We should be able to breathe so no masks are needed. There are no life forms on the planet, but there are some under the crust. The citizens of the planet must be hiding there. The movement on the surface should be the robots the princess was referring to." Gibson stated as they entered the atmosphere.

"There are targeting systems locking on to us. I say we split up and kill as many robots as we can." Nova said as she started her weapons. Gibson nodded.

"While that might seem like a bad idea it might actually work. The robots are weak against ectoplasm--"

"I already set up everyone's guns to ectoplasm!" Otto interrupted. Chiro smiled and said, "Alright then, we'll go with Nova's plan and kill as many as we can. Hyperforce Go!"

The Super Robot divided into the six parts and the team went in different directions around the planet. As soon as this happened a large beam of light and energy went through the middle of the six and blasted out of the atmosphere. The power from it pushed everyone farther away from their starting point and actually made some of the team do flips momentarily before gaining control again.

"Dang. Good thing that wasn't us! We would have been toasted."

"Focus Sprx." Gibson replied on the communicator. Sprx shrugged and started shooting away.

The robots were oddly shaped. They looked like small, deformed, centipedes but they had six spiderlike legs, three on each side. They were covered in silver armor that shined as they moved around. There weren't many of them, about two hundred according to Gibson, but the planet was small so they seemed to cover it. They were quite large too, about the size of one of the Super Robots arms.

Fortunately, they were very week against ectoplasm. It only took about two or three shots to kill one. Everything was going smoothly and about two thirds of the planet was cleared, but one had jumped off of another to grab Gibson as he was flying low.

The thing curled around the Fist Rocket and pulled it down to a crash landing.

"Guys! Gibson's down! I might need help getting these things off of the Fist Rocket." Sprx called as he shot at some of the robots. They had grown wise to their shooting and they were gaining speed by the second. Sprx turned on the camera so he could see if Gibson was alright.

He took a small blow to the head but was still conscious enough to try to fix some wiring. Gibson looked at the computer when he saw Sprx. "You okay Gibson?"

"I'm okay. If you can get these things off I can still fly the Fist Rocket. But I need a little time." Gibson turned back to the wiring as Sprx replied, "Good. 'Cause we'll need a little time to get the bugs away."

He cut off the camera and turned the communicators to the others, "Gibson's okay. He can still fly the rocket, but we need to get the robots of- ahhh."

They got there just in time to see Sprx pulled to the ground as well. Immediately the last four started aiming at the robots attacking the ships. Nova turned on the communicator and listened carefully, for the camera busted in the crash.

"Sprx, can you hear me? Sprx?" she heard a groan and then some movement. Finally he answered her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no broken bones from what I can tell. But I'm pretty sure I can't fly in this thing anymore."

"Sprx, you're close enough to Gibson's ship where you can connect your ship with his. Use a magnet and aim for two o'clock." Antauri informed

"Sir, yes sir." Sprx replied as he aimed for Gibson's ship. His magnet connected with the back of his ship. Sprx's Fist Rocket rose and landed slowly onto the other making the bug robots scattered away temporarily but then swarmed back onto the rockets.

"Yuck. How are we gonna get the robots off?" Nova asked as she continuously shot at them.

"Maybe we could--" a huge blast behind them interrupted Otto. They all turned in that direction and saw a fairly large navy blue battle ship head towards them. It was shaped like a UFO, but the rims made two wings on the side instead of a complete circle. An ectoplasm gun hung from the bottom of the ship that was also navy blue. This gun was about the size of a Foot Cruiser and shot very large burn holes onto the ground.

"Gasp. That's a super high tech Ectoplasm gun! The EG200! There's only seven in the universe!" Otto said almost breathless. He reminded Nova of fan girls when they see Chiro killing something. She shook her head and sighed, "Stop daydreaming Otto and keep shooting robots."

They continued as if nothing had happened, but then they realized the battle ship was right above them. All at once the communicators screamed and then stopped. They then heard a strong but feminine voice connect with their signal.

"Move. We'll help your friends out, but move so we don't hit you four." It commanded. They moved away from the ships shadow and watched as both Fist Rockets floated under an energy beam. A smaller gun came out and shot at the bugs on the rockets and the ones who floated alone with the two fallen ships. A voice spoke once more but this voice obviously belonged to a tom boy.

"Pilots. We see that you are connected to one another. Is at least one of you able to fly?"

"Yes." Gibson's voice replied. "But we will need to land soon." A few muted voices and clicking of a key board followed until yet another voice came on. This one was small, sweet and had a bit of country mixed in it.

"We will release you from the beam when you are ready. You need to head ten kilometers north. There will be a clearing with a small tower. That is where the civilians are hiding underground. You can land there. Will you be able to reach it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Kiss up." Sprx murmured under his breath.


	3. Nice To See You Again

**_Noooo! Sucky chapter! _**

**_well... Ummm... try to enjoy it! R&R Pweez!_**

**_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

Just as the beam disappeared the Fist Rocket 4's engines blasted and turned directly north. As the rocket continued on its way it swerved a little and then straightened out again.

"You four may need to follow them in case they don't make it. We'll get rid of the last remaining robots. I suppose afterwards we'll meet at the tower." said the first voice. The team said nothing and followed the Fist Rockets to the tower. After a moment the communicators screeched again and there was silence.

"I like them. They seem nice" Otto said out of the blue. A fidgeting noise was heard before Sprx could speak into his communicator. "I guess we can trust them. Did you realize that all of them were girls? Even the pilot was a girl."

"What are you trying to say Sparky?" Nova retorted. A few seconds of awkward silence came from Sprx before getting a good answer. "Ummm. They're probably some tough chicks? Yeah, yeah that's it. They're probably like you Nova. Strong, independent women…"

Everyone was quiet for a moment except for a few snickers. Nova sighed, "I guess I'll let you get away with this one since you came up with a good excuse… so Otto. What was that thing they had again?"

"Ohhh. The EG200! Those babies are hard to get with only seven in the entire universe! It has the latest technology and a special aiming devise that locks on to a target and follows a moving target automatically. And each one comes in its own color too!"

"What does the EG stand for?" Chiro asked. "Ectoplasm Gun..." Otto replied as if it was obvious.

"So with that being said I'm guessing they're an advanced species with weaponry." Stated Gibson as he landed the Fist Rockets carefully. Like the other team had said, there was a tower that looked something like Earths oil towers. But on the top of the tower was a red light that flashed on and off, slowly. The team came out of their ships and came up to the large tower.

Then they heard a noise under the tower as a giant steal cover opened and a hole appeared below it. From the hole came the young lady who sent the distress call. The princess looked at the monkeys strangely but then turned to Chiro.

"Can you speak our language?" she asked him cautiously. Chiro nodded his head, "Yes. And so can my team here. We're the Super Robot Monkey Team. You're Princess Neka right?"

"That's right. No need to tell us what happened; we saw everything from our army satellite, where is the other ship that helped you?" the team looked around and finally saw the battle ship in the distance. Chiro pointed to that direction. "They're getting rid of the last robots; they said they'd meet us here."

"Do you know them?" all at once the team shook their heads. Princess Neka nodded slowly. "Well the signal was sent to any satellite that would allow it into the main frame. So you both got the signal and both came to help. We on Quintet thank-you dearly. My father would like to reward you both."

At that moment the blue battle ship started to slowly land beside the group. It kicked up some dust as the air from the jets blew across the ground and the ship landed almost noiselessly. As soon as the engines noise faded off, a small ramp descended to the ground.

The team stood in shock as they saw not a whole group of advanced aliens, but three robotic monkeys. But they weren't just any three; they were the three they had seen in Antauri's photo album. Maia, Sky and Nita.

The light green one took a few steps forward and looked at the six.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting this. And you thought it was the frog team we saw earlier." She turned around to the light blue monkey who had her arms crossed. "Their colors and designs in robotics are quite similar. And you agreed with me Nita."

"Whatever." She murmured quietly. The golden one went up to the Princess and shook her hand.

"Hi. My names Maia, these are my sisters Nita and Sky. We only helped these guys for a while so they can get full credit."

"We know, but King Vector wants to reward both of you for listening to our call and coming to help us. Both teams did an excellent job and there for you both will get a reward."

Maia smiled lightly and nodded her head. The princess turned to lead them to the hole underneath the tower. After her two sisters had gone in front of her she followed them, walking in front of the other team. Suddenly when she saw Antauri in the corner of her eye a thought that wasn't her own entered her mind.

"_It's nice to see you again, Maia."_

She turned to Antauri suddenly as if he had spoken to her. She gave him a confused look.

"Do I know you?" she asked him politely. Everyone had stopped and waited for the two as they stared at one another. Nita turned to her strangely, "Maia, he didn't say anything."

"Actually he did. He used the Power Primate…" she trailed off as he kept looking into her eyes like he was talking to her. Maia's eyes widened as she listened to his voice in her mind and pictures from the past flashed in front of her. "Antauri?" She whispered.

Antauri faintly smiled and nodded his head. The golden simian smiled back.

"_It's nice to see you too, Antauri."_

She laughed lightly and embraced him in a large hug. He returned the hug happily and gently swung her around in a complete circle.

The two teams looked at one another and grinned, it was good to see them together again after all these years.


	4. Visitors and Rewards

A slow soft hiss came from the tube as the prisoner stepped out of the confinement. Two bright yet dark mustard yellow eyes shifted around its surrounding. Taking in the darkness around it and slowly approaching the screen in front of it. A rusted metallic finger carefully taped against one of the keys as the computer came to life. The creature flinched at the sudden brightness of the screen and again opened its eyes to the files before it.

Slowly with one hand it began typing in words and one file presented itself as the others disappeared. The file stated "Outer security cameras" and underneath the blue bar was a screen that showed eight robotic monkeys, a boy, a young woman, and a small tower. The prisoner hissed quietly as she recognized three of the monkeys and continued watching them.

"So… they have new friends I see. That means their new friends should have their own transportation." Its eyes flashed to the Super Robot greedily and then back to the group as they slipped into a hole.

"Of course they would know immediately if I slink away in the shadows of this dump. But the human shaped robot is bound to have nooks and crannies where I can hide away safely. Their little friends are about to have an unknown visitor." It turned on its heels and switched the computer off with the tip of its tail, and then the prisoner disappeared into the shadows as the light of the screen faded off.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Well, we don't usually go around saving people like you guys do, but the message did say "anyone who can go into battle" and we do have a _battle_ ship. So we thought it was appropriate." Nita explained to Nova. The two ran a little to catch up to the others as they started to get left behind and then Nita continued.

"We would save people day in and day out, but there are only three of us and we don't exactly have a leader so--"

"If we had to chose a leader I would chose Maia! No offence Nita but most of your ideas don't work." Sky added into their conversation.

Nita crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her younger sister. "Well I wouldn't have chosen you either. Besides, you're the youngest one out of all of us." She retorted.

"Yes, but I am more mature than you and possibly smarter than you--"

"In science! But you couldn't build half of the stuff I can which means I'm smarter than you in mechanics." Nita smiled in her victory but then her mouth dropped in awe as she saw the underground city around them.

The city walls were covered in dark purple crystals and the floors were a light blue. The houses themselves were crystal and there were also skyscrapers that were differently colored with crystals growing around them. Here and there was some actual earth where plants and crops were growing. It looked like an old earth village and a 21st century city covered in ornaments and painted with glitter.

Many children followed them to the castle in the distance saying thank-you and giving them their toys before having their parents shoo them off. The castle was different than the houses and a skyscraper for the castle was completely carved crystal, the only exception was the wooden drawbridge door.

"So if the robots were on the outside of the planet, and you lived on the inside, why did you call for help?" Chiro asked as the Princess showed them to the main room.

"The robots would not let us out, and wouldn't let travelers or traders in. The traders' give us things we need to live; medicine, clothing, food, energy and wood for our homes. We tried to tell them they weren't harming us, but the robots wanted us to die so they could rule our underground kingdom." She told them gravely.

"Why didn't they just attack you instead?" Sprx asked.

Neka shook her head. "They couldn't get in. We had a force field that they couldn't break around the towers. They almost made it through until you stopped them though." With that she opened two crystal door ways that led to the great room.

The walls were deep green and had a purple shine to it, decorated with swords and large banners with different symbols on them. In the middle of the back wall was a large armed chair that was as tall as the wall and covered in every different jewel color that was in this great cavern. An aging man about in his forties sat before them with a crown that was also colored with many jewels that resembled the chair behind him.

"Thank-you my dear Neka." King Vector said with a voice that was deep, but raspy. "You may leave now." He gestured to the door at his left as the princess bowed respectfully before him. She left quickly, but not before waving goodbye to the teams.

"We on Quintet," He started "Thank-you for coming and rescuing us from the metal beasts you have destroyed." The King stood and smiled at the small monkeys before them. "You will all get rewards for your help, and any damage that has come to your ships is being repaired as we speak."

"Excuse me your majesty, but we could not take anything from you--"

"Nonsense!" He replied as he got down to Maia's height, "why it is the least we can do, especially for the two pilots who could have lost their lives for our small planet." He stood as the door to his left opened again and four workers came with wheel barrels filled with turquoise colored gems.

"Ah, here we are. These gems are great for fuels if melted down into a liquid and," He picked a small one from the pile and handed it to Nova, "make wonderful jewelry. Perfect gifts for a special lady friend."

The teams looked at one another before Sky cautiously took a step forward, "Don't you need these for your kingdom? We wouldn't want to take something that will hinder your planet if given away."

"Ah, but that's the glory of the crystals. That same amount of crystals will grow back in a few months time, if anything we have too much. This is why we trade the crystals for more important things this planet needs." The king answered.

The team flinched as the door behind them opened suddenly and two young men entered the great room. They bowed to their king and one man stood forward.

"The repairs are finished King Vector. Would you like us to help our saviors load the crystals into their ships?" Chiro looked over at the others who were waiting for him to respond. He shrugged.

"I guess it would be rude not to take their offer." He whispered to them. He was about to step forward before Maia beat him to the punch.

"Thank-you very much King Vector." She said as she bowed respectfully.

The king chuckled lightly. "No, Thank-you. Thank-you all for helping us." He said as two more workers came to get the crystals.

The teams followed the workers to the door as they heard King Vector add, "Come again, whenever you please. For here, you are also royalty!"

With that the doors closed and the hero's of the day returned to their ships.


	5. Girl Talk

"No! We insist! You guys take three and we'll take the last one!" the light blue simian said as she pushed the wheel barrel towards the Super Robot. Chiro stood on the other side and was also pushing it away, but was surprised at the small monkey's strength as she continued without a second thought.

"No, we get equal share. You guys helped us out and saved Sprx _and_ Gibson." Sky stopped for the kid's sake and crossed her arms.

"You get two, we get two. I'll feel guilty if we take three when you only get one." He continued.

"Oh don't worry about us kid, we'll just live off of scraps, barely alive, unable to afford gas and float uncontrollably into space." Nita said dramatically. Sky whacked her on the back of the head and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not helping me here!" she stated firmly. Nita shrugged and sat on the wheel barrel with the crystals.

"Fight all you want as long as we actually _get _some _today_. Gas ain't cheep ya know." She lay back with a sigh and shaded her eyes from the sun with her tail. It was gonna be a long day with Sky being a good arguer.

"Get the ship ready girls, we're going to Shuggazoom." Said Maia as she was getting out of the battle ship. Nita gave her a teasing look as she came up to the three trying to keep the guilty smile off of her face.

"And why's that Maia? You gonna live with Antauri now? Have a thousand kids and give up your life as a traveler? Hmmmm?"

Trying to ignore the red that was showing through her fur she shook her head at the dirty-minded tomboy she called her sister.

"We're only visiting. Besides, if I lived with Antauri I would have to take you two with me, you wouldn't last long without me." The golden simian started taking the crystals and Nita to the Battle Ship. Knowing Maia would only ignore her complaints Sky followed her. As they were getting in Antauri went to Chiro who was waiting for him.

"So we're going back to Shuggazoom now?" Chiro asked as they entered the Super Robot. Antauri nodded.

"And we're taking your girlfriend with us?"

"It would seem so." Antauri answered casually.

Chiro rolled his eyes. Count on Antauri not to be jittery about things like that. He was expecting _something. _Blushing, fidgeting, _anything, _but he got nothing_._

"_I guess that's Antauri for you." _He thought as he shrugged in his mind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A dark figure moved by as the door closed behind the boy and the silver cyber-simian. A row of white, sharp teeth showed as the figure smirked. Too easy, you just stand near these people and it was instant information.

"Shuggazoom huh? And they're all going. It's like they want me to get ideas, want me to get better hiding spots. It's so easy it's almost not fun..."

Once again the teeth showed out of the darkness as the figure chuckled,

"Almost."

It disappeared without another remark and hid quietly in the shadows of the Super Robot.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So… uh… I wonder what Shuggazoom's like." Nita said trying to break the silence. She heard Sky sigh in her communicator as she continued typing coordinates.

"Antauri said there was only one city, right at the top." Maia said, bored out of her mind.

"Huh." Nita replied.

"_There has to be _something_ to talk about!" _She thought as the silence returned. She listened to the typing in the back ground for a while, before remembering something that she wanted to talk to Sky about.

"So Sky--"

"Oh no." Sky moaned as she heard her name called out.

"I saw you eyeing the blue dude earlier--"

"His name's Gibson." She replied, knowing she would soon regret it as she heard Nita cooing teasingly.

"Aww, you already know his name. How cute. So when are you gonna ask him out?"

"I'm not asking him out Nita, keep your nose out of my business." Sky retorted sharply, but Nita just continued on and on.

"He's kinda cute ya know, but you can have him. The green one looks appealing to me."

"Such a big word for someone like you, Nita." The blue simian murmured under her breath.

"The red ones cute too. But I think Nova's got dibs on him." Nita continued.

"She does. And I heard she bites if you get her mad, so I'd stay away from him if I were you." Maia warned.

"Nita you do know that all three of them look exactly the same, the only difference is the fur color--"

"Not really, Sky. You only saw the fur color, but I saw the difference immediately."

"What difference?" Sky whispered. Maia chuckled in the background as they began yet another fight with each other.

"Well the green one is obviously more muscular than the red and the blue one--"

"Gibson." Sky corrected

"Whatever. The red one always tried to look tuff and made horrible jokes,"

"Oh brother." Maia groaned.

"The green one didn't talk a lot but he's obviously nice, and after hearing Sky's boyfriend talk just one sentence I knew he was a smarty-pants."

"He's a scientist, FYI. And he's _not_ my boyfriend!" Sky yelled into the speaker. You could tell she was getting mad by now. Especially sense Nita _still_ didn't stop.

"Not yet but he will be. Soon, very soon dear little sister. And by the time we leave I'll have claimed the green one! Muahahaha!" She cried dramatically. Maia couldn't help but to laugh hysterically and Sky beating her head on the key board didn't help calm anything down.

Suddenly they heard Antauri's voice through their communicators and stopped laughing. It was all silent except for a few noises in Antauri's background.

"What were you laughing at?" Antauri finally asked. Maia chuckled a bit but kept from laughing.

"Oh, nothing. You called?" she said still trying not to crack.

"We're almost at Shuggazoom; we'll be able to see it in a few minutes. Otto said the mechanics on Quintet didn't fully repair _everything. _So if you'd like he could come by and help you with anything you need."

There was a long pause from the battle ship except for a few giggles.

"Which one's Otto?" Nita asked hopefully. Antauri paused for a moment before answering.

"The green one."

The three on the other line burst into laughter and soon everyone on the Super Robot had to put it on mute because of it all.

"Sorry guys! See you on Shuggazoom!" Maia said in between laughs. The line finally disconnected and there was silence once more. Seeing that it was safe, the team took the communicator off mute.

"You have a weird girlfriend Antauri." Sprx said casually. Antauri shook his head and sighed.

"You have no idea."

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

**_Me and my friends do that kinda stuff all the time. It gets really funny. R&R Pweez!_**


	6. And Friends They Were

**__**

_**DISCLAIMER!!**_

_**I do **__**not **__**own SRMTHFG.**_

**_OC's Sky, Nita, Maia and Marika © _meggie6**

**_Enjoy and R&R!!_**

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

The Super Robot landed lightly on Shuggazoom around noon. As soon as it had landed a pink girl with a green dress went through the front entrance, leaving the door open. The visitor peeked around the door way, watching Shuggazoomians pass by unknowingly.

"Shuggazoom… not impressive. Too colorful for my taste." She whispered as a little girl passed by. The ex-prisoner turned as she heard the battle ship land not far from the Super Robot and the hatch opened.

"I guess I might as well tour around this thing for the time being. The Super Dim-Wits should have something for me to fix up with. Perhaps swipe a weapon or two for myself." She said to herself as she snuck through the transporter tubes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So, what exactly did they _not _fix?" Nita asked Otto as she got the blue prints for the Battle Ship. She spread out the blue prints on a table and looked through the damage reports on the computer.

"Well, Fist Rocket 3 is able to fly but they didn't bother to get out the dints. The fuel tank on Fist Rocket 4 was busted open; they put tape on the hole." He replied in disgust. Nita shrugged.

"What do you expect from a planet that makes robots that think for themselves and are able to imprison them in their own planet?" She laughed lightly and then continued through the computer files.

"Well there's nothing but a few dints here and there. So everythi--" she started to fade off as she saw a red exclamation mark on the screen. She clicked on it and saw a large tube and a few chains, but it was empty. Otto tilted his head in confusion.

"Is something supposed to be in there?" He asked slowly. Nita wasn't listening though; she seemed too shocked to move.

"It- No! No, she couldn't have. It's not possible!" at that moment she bolted into the main room and then to an elevator. Otto quickly followed her as she closed the door and pressed the 0 button. The elevator quickly descended and as the floor came into view the air thickened and the area darkened. Nita charged out of the elevator and went to the tube in front of her.

It was the same as the picture had been, empty.

"What's supposed to be in there?" Otto asked quietly. Nita started backing away from the tube and was looking around as if she was about to be attacked.

"Was it something bad?" Otto whispered. Nita shook her head slowly.

"No some_one, _someone evil. Marika."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"**What?!**" Sky exclaimed. Nita flinched at her sudden outburst, and then kept her head low. Maia seemed to have lost all of her color as she sat down with her hands covering her face. Sky put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes in frustration.

"How? How is it possible? Why didn't we see the alert earlier?" Sky moaned as she sat on the floor.

The Monkey Team, including Jin-May, was called in for the news, and it didn't seem good. Otto raised his hand like a school child and once everyone's attention was turned to him he turned to the three in question.

"Who's Marika?"

Nita just fiddled with her fingers, Maia was in denial, and Sky sighed and put a hand on her eldest sisters' shoulder.

"I told you keeping her a secret from everyone wouldn't solve anything. Truly, we all knew she would get out anyway." She said to the golden simian. Maia looked to both of her sisters and then to Antauri.

"There are four of us. Marika is my twin sister, but there was always something dark in her. She kept saying that we needed to treat her like a queen because she was the oldest."

"She was older than Maia by five minutes. So she thought we should treat her like she was older, but really we treated her the same way we treat each other. She didn't like that. Marika got to the point where she wanted to kill us because she said we treated her unfairly." Sky added quietly. Antauri nodded his head.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. The same way we didn't tell Chiro about Mandarin, until he escaped."

"So… do you two look exactly alike? Or are you fraternal twins?" Jin-May asked. Maia sighed as she tried to recall what she would look like after all these years.

"We're fraternal, but we do look similar. She has a darker fur color and her eyes reflect light. Like a cats eyes would. In the light though they're dark yellow."

"So she can see in the dark?" Sprx stated more than asked. Nita nodded and lightly laughed.

"Mom called them devil's lights; she kinda knew Marika wasn't right in the head. She loved her all the same though; she called her, "her little vampire". Marika doesn't like going out during the day, it hurt her eyes."

"Too bad she wouldn't melt." Sky muttered. Maia casted a look at Sky when she realized Nita was looking around, expecting Marika to come out and slit their throats.

"Careful about what you say about her, you know how her temper is. It's scaring Nita."

"Oh, trust me. I know how her temper is. Don't forget what she did to me, Maia." Sky said raising her voice. She stood and went into the lab, wiping her face as she went. Nita looked guiltily at her older sister who patted her shoulder in response.

"Where do you think your twin is now?" Chiro asked quietly. Maia looked around as if she was looking for answer, but then went blank and put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm not sure. Most likely somewhere in the shadows. She has the power to completely disappear into the tiniest shadow, even someone else's shadow."

"Marika almost _is _a shadow. She doesn't even have a shadow of her own. The scary thing is if she's in a shadow you can only see her through a mirror. I couldn't look into a mirror for months after we put her away." Nita added with a shudder. The Team was completely still and quiet until Nova shrugged.

"I guess everybody's gotta have a mirror with them at all times now." Maia nodded slowly.

"It would be easier that way. I have enough pocket sized mirrors for everyone at the ship." Nita stood to get Sky out but Maia stopped her with a hand.

"Leave her alone for right now. She's just spooked is all. We'll check on her a little later. Stay here at the Super Robot. I'll be back." Nita gave her an "I-don't-believe-you" look before Maia patted her on the back.

"I promise. Stay close to the others." Maia left the Super Robot with Antauri following, just in case. Nita went to stay with Nova and Jin-May for a while and the others went elsewhere.

Gibson went into the lab, forgetting that Sky had gone in there. He had started an experiment before the news so he now had to clean it up. He guessed Sky wouldn't mind if he just went in, cleaned up, and got out without bothering her.

"Gibson?" He turned to the floor, where Sky was sitting and was recently crying.

"Yes?"

"Could you forgive someone who tried to kill you?" She asked sadly. Gibson sat beside her on the floor and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I forgave Sprx awhile back."

"He tried to kill you?"

"It sounds bad, but what really happened was, he was taken over by an evil force. Something he couldn't control. He almost killed Nova too, and he helped bring Skeleton King back to life."

Sky nodded thoughtfully, but then put her head in her knees.

"It doesn't count though. Marika knew what she was doing, and she liked killing."

"What exactly were you talking about to Maia back there? What did she do to you?"

"Marika treated me the worst of all three of us. She called me week, useless, and she used me as some slave. When she wanted something I would get it for her, no matter what. One day I just said no, told her she had no right to treat me this way." She slowed down and started tearing again. Gibson nodded his head.

"She taught you a lesson." Sky started wiping her face again and tried not to cry again. She finally was able to finish her story, but was still stuttering.

"S-She, she tried to strangle me. Threw me a-against the wall, almost broke m-my neck and she kicked me h-hard enough to crack a f-few ribs. I-I could have died because of h-her, and she just l-left me there."

She started crying again, shaking violently and trying to catch her breath. Gibson felt horrible. No one should have to go through that pain, especially someone who was completely innocent.

Gibson put an arm around her lightly, and Sky wrapped her arms around his chest crying into his shoulder. He just held her lightly trying to comfort her, but it was hard to do so without feeling awkward. Sprx had also given him a hard time about his and Sky's relationship.

It didn't matter though, because any _friend_ would have done this to comfort another. And friends they were.

_Just friends_.


	7. Mirror, Mirror on the Floor

Marika chuckled slightly as she opened the Mechanics Work Shop door with ease and closed it back without setting alarm to anything or anyone around. Being a shadow she had no desire of turning on a light as she looked around for a decent weapon.

Finally she found a weapon she could actually be seen in. Marika preferred a sword and shield, Mandarin's sword and shield to be precise. She activated them and swung them around her experimentally. Without even meaning to, or knowing, she had cut through a ray gun straight in half.

She smiled and chuckled lightly to herself.

"Interesting, but blue isn't really my color…" she turned and saw a few tools she could use.

Marika was no mechanic, but she could easily change the color on a sword and shield. While she was at it she took the pleasure of fixing her rusted arms and tail. In no time she was looking brand new and her weapons of choice were now black with a small purplish glow to it.

"Now this is nice." She gloated as she gazed in a nearby mirror.

As she looked at her fur color she couldn't help but to think about how her sister had changed, Maia's fur had become darker and hers lighter from lack of sunlight. So now her fraternal twin almost looked like her identical twin. It was just the eye's that were different, but those would never change on either twin.

Nita and that rat Sky had grown to her size now, they didn't exactly look like _little_ sister's any more.

"_They always will be my _**little **_sister's though, but they never treated me with any decent respect, I am the oldest there for I should be treated such. The younger siblings should always respect the older and whatever the eldest say's goes."_

Marika drew her new sword out and struck at the mirror in rage, leaving nothing but pieces. She grunted and looked down at her weapons which were now steaming hot from her anger.

"Killing my stupid little siblings will be easy… While I'm at it I might as well destroy Maia's precious boy friend, and that annoying Hyperforce."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nita was scared to death when she got her mirror. Even though it would be easier to find Marika that way, she'd rather_ not_ know where she was. She stayed near Nova, letting _her_ look around the corner with the pocket sized mirror.

Normally she would stick around Sky, but she was still upset and decided to "help" Gibson with his "experiment". Maia wanted to stay close to Antauri and "meditate" with him; she said it was to help find out where Marika was. Yeah right, Nita betted that half of the time they wouldn't even be meditating.

"_Count on them to leave the middle sister and go with their boyfriends to protect them…" _She thought as Nova looked around her room with the mirror.

When she decided that the coast was clear, she headed in the room and closed the door immediately after Nita was in. Nova sat on her bean bag and Nita lay on the floor. She normally lay on the cool floor during moments where she felt like she was about to throw up. This was one of those moments.

"Why are you three so scared of Marika?" Nova whispered as if Marika was there this very moment.

"Marika's our sister; she knows all of our secrets, our dreams, our weaknesses. Just as Mandarin knew yours, and like Mandarin she's set out to kill us. Not only that, but she _likes _watching things die. When we were little I saw her cut a caterpillar in half and watch it squirm around in pain. There's only one thing worse than dying… being _tortured_ until you die."

Nova nodded her head sympathetically and lay beside Nita on the floor. She thought about how Sprx's accident with the Fire of Hate was very different from Marika's lust for torturing others. It seemed strange how their relationship with their sister was almost the same as the Team's relationship with Mandarin.

"_Ironic much?" _thought Nova.

"Antauri told us about how yall trusted Mandarin so well, but then he decided to rule Shuggazoom instead of protect it." Nita said.

"Huh? I wonder what else he's been telling you." Nova said sarcastically.

The lime green simian sat up and stretched her arms.

"Oh, he's told us a Google amount of things about yall. He's actually a really good story teller." She replied in a matter-of-factually kind of way.

"Really? What has he said about _me_ exactly?" Nova asked while she was still curious.

"Oh ya know, said you were the best fighter, smart, nice, tomboy, responsible, respectful…" Nita listed.

Nova actually started to blush for the spiritual advisor had never said those complements in front of her before. Nita smiled deviously and added one last thing.

"He also said something about you and Sprx liking each other for like forever and how it was _so_ obvious to him that you loved Sprx and stuff like that."

She chuckled lightly at Nova's now red cheeks and lay on her stomach with her head on her hands.

"You seem like the kinda person who hasn't girl-talked in _forever_. So come on, tell me about you and Sparky. I could use a good girl-talk."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Otto was shocked to see what had happened to his Work Shop. It was naturally messy, but he never left broken glass and half of a ray gun lying around the floor. He bent down and picked up a large piece of mirror and looked at it as if it had broken itself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the mirror he was holding up. He turned to see if what he saw was real but saw nothing. Otto looked back into the mirror and saw it again, this time he knew what it was.

Another robotic monkey was standing in the corner, where a shadow normally was from the book shelf. Otto knew immediately that it was Marika.

She just stared at Otto with unblinking eyes, straight through the mirror the glare striked fear into his heart. The unwanted visitor took a step toward the frightened mechanic, making him want to face her and attack. If he turned though Marika would be able to get him without him even_ seeing_ her.

"Hello, Otto is it?" Marika said in a sweet tone.

Otto took a step forward, trying to keep his distance from the shadow demon. She smiled, showing her sharp fangs that dripped a black fluid.

"Don't be afraid mechanic. Be good and I won't make you suffer… long."

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**Muahahahahaha! Cliff Hanger!! **_

_**R&R Pweez!!**_


	8. Weakness

"Awww! So you brought him back with your love!" Nita cooed as she combed Jin-May's hair.

She had joined their gossiping, girl-talk thing after Antauri pulled Chiro away from her. Lord only knew where Maia had gone, leaving Antauri all by his lonesome with Chiro.

"Uhh… I guess you could say that…" Nova replied slowly as she picked a mini candy bar from Nita's stash-away bag.

"And where were you during this_ lovely little_ _soap opera _Jin-May?" The light green simian asked dramatically.

"I was knocked out. So I didn't see the _episode…_" she replied sarcastically.

The three of them giggled lightly, and then quieted down as they all sighed. Nita sat between Jin-May and Nova, being done with her friend's hair, and laughed quietly to herself.

"Yeah, this would be even funnier if Maia and Sky were here. Not that I don't enjoy your company, but it's hilarious when Sky gets hyper with sugar."

"Really? How does she act?" Nova asked as she leaned in for the gossip.

"Oh My God, she is _so _funny. She giggles 24/7, and laughs at _everything!_ It's really funny 'cause she snorts if you get her going for a while. Don't get me started about when she gets drunk--"

"You three drink?" Jin-May interrupted.

"Only every once in a while. We're not addicted or anything, but Sky and Maia are _both _like Otto when it comes to drinking. I'm even worse, so I've heard from others, but most of the time I don't remember _anything _after I'm drunk."

Nova simply shook her head; she knew it was a dangerous game to get robotic monkeys with lethal weapons drunk.

"Speaking of Otto, a little birdie told me you were after him. So what's been going on with that?" Jin-May asked, changing the subject.

"Ehh. Nothing lately, if Marika hadn't escaped I'd probably have him falling all over me by now. It figures…" Nita said letting those last few words fade a bit.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Otto took another step forward, watching Marika's every move. She seemed to be moving her head back and forth, like a threatening snake's would. She activated Mandarin's sword, tapping the black energy that made up the blades deadly shape. It had no affect on her fingers as she stroked it like a cat, always keeping her eyes on the mechanic within her grasp.

"I feel gracious today, seeing that you have provided me with my new weapon… so you have a choice, where you like me to stab you first?" She whispered to him, practically hissing her words.

A cold shiver ran up Otto's spine. This definitely was not Skeleton King, and in a way she seemed more lethal with Mandarin's weapon than Mandarin did. Marika approached closer, making Otto pull his mirror piece further away so he could see her.

"What will it be, green one?" She breathed as she got right to his ear.

Otto gulped, having _no idea _what to do at that precise moment. He was about to move before the shadow demon grabbed his head and pulled it back, revealing his neck. She pressed the tip of the blade against his skin, causing it to bleed slowly.

"Choose wisely mechanic." She whispered teasingly as she pressed the weapon deeper into Otto's flesh, making him hiss in pain.

As if his prayers had been answered, a blast of energy came through the shop, hitting its target directly. Marika's shadow cover was blown from the explosion as she fell to the floor. Otto got up and stood beside Maia, covering the area where his neck was injured.

"Are you okay Otto?" Maia asked quickly as Marika began to get up again.

Otto nodded his head and held a thumb up in reply.

"Good, can you get Sky and Nita for me?" She whispered to him.

Otto immediately left the shop and went straight for the transporter tubes, a few drops of blood showing his path. Maia turned back to her twin, who was no longer in shadow form, but refused to go into the light unless she had to. Maia activated her energy beams, holding her battle position as the Masters at Corolodol had taught her.

"So… after all these years this is what it has come too? Having to kill my sisters and their friends… what say you, twin sister of mine?" Marika whispered as she positioned herself for a match.

Maia's pupils went into rhombus shaped slits, having gotten that ability from her twin sister, and barred the smaller fangs that she had also gotten from her.

"So be it."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Otto went straight to Gibson's lab, knowing that Sky would be there. The two scientists were working on… whatever scientist work on when he entered, or rather stumbled, into the lab. Seeing that his friend was injured, Gibson dropped everything and rushed to him with Sky by his side.

"Otto! What's happened to you?" Gibson gasped as he moved Otto's hand to see his wound.

"Sky, Maia's fighting Marika in the Shop. Maia sent me to get you and Nita." He replied with a raspy voice.

"Does Nita know?" She asked.

"No." he replied quickly before she left the lab

Sky bolted toward Nova's room; being lucky that she wouldn't pass Maia and Marika on her way there. As she ran through the hallways at top speed, she secretly hoped that her eldest sister wasn't getting herself killed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maia had already done some damage to weaken her evil twin sister, but Marika had done a lot worse to her. She had burns where the shadow devil had pressed the shield against her fur, burning her skin. The metal tip of Maia's tail was completely cut off, but she was lucky that Marika had missed her veins and had only cut through the wiring.

It didn't take long for everyone to come to the scene, minus Otto. Surprisingly though, the three had asked the Monkey Team to hold back for a moment.

"This is personal." Nita whispered to them as a bright green blade came from the top of her wrists.

She had jumped into the fight just in time to block one of Marika's attacks for her sister. Sky activated her weapons, which were clear whips, each with vivid blue electricity searing through them. She was about to go in before feeling a light hand on her shoulder.

"Are you three sure you want to do this alone?"

She turned to see Antauri's eyes, they seemed filled with concern. Sky understood; he didn't want to lose Maia. She didn't either, which is why she wanted to join Nita and help their sister.

"Completely." Sky replied as she moved Antauri's hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let Marika think for one moment that I'm weak." She growled.

"Asking for help doesn't mean that you're weak…" Chiro whispered to her.

Sky turned to Maia and Nita, who were still standing, but it didn't take very long for Maia to fall to her knees. Nita protected her, but it wouldn't last forever, even if Sky did help. She then sighed in defeat, knowing it would be very stupid _not _to let them help.

"If we can't stop her, then come and help us…"

Sky turned back to her sisters and started fighting alongside Nita with Maia catching her breath behind them.

Marika was getting very angry, for her so called sisters were blocking and dodging everything she threw at them. They had become stronger and faster since the last time they had fought.

"_They're still weaker than I am, and I'll prove it… by destroying all that I can."_

Suddenly everything went quiet, for one of Sky's whips had hit the side of Marika's helmet, making a loud slash noise that echoed quite a bit. Everything went still, until Marika's helmet cracked completely in half, and both sides had fallen to the floor.

Sky smirked in victory, seeing that she had now given her a weakness, but that small smile was short lived. In lightning speed, Marika seemed to appear right in front of Sky, stabbing her right in the stomach.

Marika chuckled evilly as she saw Sky's panic stricken face as she looked down at her stomach. She turned the blade in her skin, making her gasp in pain.

"You always were a weak, pathetic waste of life. That cheap shot was _nothing _compared to my power, and my strength. I'm surprised you didn't die the first time I beat you. This time though," Marika pulled he sword out and let Sky fall to the floor.

"you _will_ die."

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

**_Muahahahahahaha!! I'm killing my own OC!! _**

**_R&R Please!_**


	9. The Other Point of Veiw

From behind Nita tried to stab Marika in the back, but failed as she simply flipped Nita and hit her against the wall. She landed beside Sky who was desperately trying to keep her blood from flowing freely.

Maia was also thrown into a wall, but she shut down completely as she hit the wall and cracked something as she hit the floor.

As if they came out of a trance, the Monkey Team had separated and began fighting Marika. Gibson went to assist Sky and Nita, while Antauri and Otto went to help Maia.

"_Lady Tomah--_whoa!"

Nova started the attack, but couldn't finish as Marika had somehow managed to grab a hold of Nova's fists in mid air. After giving Nova a quick smirk she threw her at Jin-May who had barley caught her as they both hit the wall behind them.

"Sky?"

Gibson had gotten down on his knees, quickly examining her wound. He tried his best to keep an eye on the others in case they needed his help, but it was hard to do so when Sky was losing so much blood at the same time.

"Stay with me, alright? You're gonna make it through this. Just stay conscious for a little longer." He whispered.

"Why bother… She's probably right anyway. I am weak…" Sky choked back softly.

He gave her a surprised and upset look as she simply stared at the ceiling above her. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it lightly.

"How could you, _of all people_ say that? I would never expect someone as brilliant and as clever as you to give up so easily like that. _She's_ the weak one, not you. In fact, you're one of the strongest women I've ever met."

"… R-Really?"

"Of Course…"

Sky smiled back weakly and squeezed his hand.

"Thank-you…"

"Still alive I see."

The two looked up to see Marika staring daggers at them from above. Before he could do anything, she had grabbed Gibson by the throat. He kicked around and looked wildly, trying to see if anyone could help him. Unfortunately, everyone had been either knocked out or was struggling to get up. Marika slowly glided the blade under his chin, letting it barely touch and leave small marks in his fur.

"Now, would you like to repeat what it was you said? "_She's _the weak one, not you." I sure hope you were referring to Nova, because in this case I'm the strongest out of all of you weaklings." She hissed.

Gibson was beginning to slow his kicking and was gasping for any breath he could get out from her grasp. As he did this Marika just watched, without having any emotion crossing her face.

"Please… D-Don't…"

The shadow demon blinked and turned to her sister who had gotten herself to stand. Gibson was relieved when Marika slowly loosened her grip. Slowly she approached Sky until they were face to face.

"What's that _sister?_ You don't _want_ me to kill him?" she cooed sarcastically.

"Well here's a news flash for you. I didn't _want _to be locked away it that cell for thirty-two years! My whole life wasted in that prison… No friends, no family, and look at you now taking the opportunity to find mates while I rust in chains. **Did you ever think that I would be unhappy for once?! That I would cry in that prison, just waiting for a chance to give you your own medicine?!" **

Tears started to fill Sky's eyes as she saw the tears falling off of Marika's cheeks. She started to grip Gibson's neck tighter, but not tight enough to where he couldn't breathe.

"All I wanted was respect from my younger siblings… was that so much to ask? Instead I get thrown into a cell for thirty-two years… and it's all _your_ fault!" Marika said, slapping Sky in the face.

The hit made Sky fall back to the ground, but she was still sitting with her back against the wall. Sky murmured something that Marika was meant to hear, but she didn't. She bent down slowly to her eye level.

"What?" she choked.

"I-It wasn't my idea to p-put you in there, Marika."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Maia, N-Nita and I didn't w-want to put you in the cell. W-We were forced to." Sky whispered softly.

"Forced to? By _whom_?" Marika commanded loudly.

"Mother. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt after what you did to me. We wanted to help you, we really did, Marika. Mom wouldn't allow it though… I'm sorry… sister."

Marika was frozen to the spot, but this was only temporary as she threw Gibson across the room and hit the wall with her fist. Wiping the tears off of her face she turned to her other two sisters. Nita was knocked out, but Maia was staring back at her twin sister.

"_Why didn't you tell me? Before I did all of this to you three? You could have stopped me…"_ Marika whispered in Maia's mind.

"_I had forgotten after all these years that Mother was the only one who _really_ wanted to put you in the prison. I was only protecting Sky and Nita…" _

Marika slowly backed into a nearby shadow and tore off Mandarin's Sword and Shield. She looked from the Monkey Team to her sisters and closed her eyes guiltily.

"I'm sorry… about everything I had done to you all. I never would have if I had known the truth… I will no longer be a threat to you, as long as I can have my freedom back… don't come looking for me."

With that she disappeared into the shadow, leaving the Hyperforce and her three younger sisters…

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**I have to admit, I'm not very good at battle scenes. Romance scenes I'm pretty good at, sad and dark scenes are one of my specialty's, and I'm pretty creative with mystery scenes, but I try to stay away from battles …**_

_**Oh, I noticed other ppl spell Jin-May differently. I don't care how you spell it, as long as ppls can get the point. JSYK.**_

_**Anyway, R&R Please! **_


	10. My Dear Sister

"What are we gonna do now? With Marika free and all--"

"Let her be free. If she's anything like me, she'll keep her distance from us." Maia whispered.

"But we promised Mom we'd keep her in the cell, and we wouldn't tell Marika who really put her away."

"Nita, Mom's dead… and she's our sister. My twin sister and I know being trapped like a wild animal is something_ I _wouldn't take too kindly either. At least she knows the truth--"

"She tried to kill Sky once, and now she's done it again, this time Sky might not--"

"Sky's our sister Nita; she's strong. Just like Mother was, she'll make it…"

Maia closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper down. The fight had gotten her temper messed up, something that didn't normally happen.

"I-I'm going to talk with Antauri… don't worry about Sky, or Marika. Everything will go back to normal soon." She whispered slowly.

Nita shook her head sadly. "Not if Sky doesn't make it."

Before Maia could say anything she turned on her heels and left. Maia clenched her fists so hard that she was sure she could break her hands.

"Stay calm. Everything's going to be alright." She breathed

Suddenly claws came from her finger tips and punctured her hand. She held her hand in front of her face and slowly bent her fingers, glancing at the razor sharp talons. As soon as they had come, they disappeared like a forgotten shadow and the marks on her hands were gone.

"_If Sky doesn't make it… I might end up worse than Marika…"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The last time Nita was this scared for her sister she was little. Sky was younger than her by a year, so she was also very young when Marika hurt her last. Even at a young age of 6 Marika enjoyed watching things die. Never did she tell her younger sister that when Sky had fainted, Marika watched her dying. Nita had told their Mother that time, which had saved Sky.

This time was different thought, Marika didn't stay to watch, and Mom was gone. Maia said that she had left after saying sorry, but she still believed that Marika could care less about anyone other than herself. Except maybe Maia, being twins and all. Marika only ever listened to Maia and Mom, and slapped the younger ones if they ever asked her to do something.

Nita slowly stroked Sky's hand, whispering sweet nothings to her unconscious body.

"I remember when you used to read poems at night when we were little… I didn't even know how to read then, and I'm older than you… You loved it when Mom used to tell you things about science. Remember when we saved you from the big spider we faced in the woods when we were growing up? You were really scared. I was scared too… I guess it was a good thing Maia was there… Marika slapped you a couple of times though 'cause you were "weak". You tried to keep it a secret though…"

Nita started tearing up as she remembered watching Marika stabbing Sky in the stomach, which was now bandaged.

"P-Please don't leave us Sky. I-I don't w-wanna lose you!" she tried to whisper, but began choking on her tears.

"What's wrong Nita?" Otto asked as he got into the lab.

Before another second had passed Nita had spun around and wrapped her arms around him. Otto grabbed her before she practically went limp and cried into his chest.

"I-I can't lose Sky. I c-can't. We promised M-Mom that we would t-take care of e-each other before she d-died."

"It's okay, she'll be alright. I promise."

Nita looked up at him, trying to ignore the fact that their faces were only about an inch away from each other.

"Y-You swear?" She whimpered.

"By the metal tip of my tail." Otto assured softly.

Nita smiled; very lightly she kissed the tip of his nose and laid her head back on his chest.

She hugged him with a light sigh, "Thank-you Otto…"

Otto was a little taken back at the fact that he had been kissed, but nodded just the same. Just then Sprx came into the lab, at first he didn't notice as he got a file out of a drawer, but then saw the two hugging. He shrugged, winked at Otto, and left without a word.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She lightly sat in a cushion beside Antauri. He was still meditating, but Maia knew as much as anyone else that Antauri would know even with his eyes closed. Too frazzled to meditate, she lightly pulled on his tail like an old fashion door bell.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he opened one eye.

"You can actually." She replied in a matter-of-factually kind of way.

"I-I need to tell you something… perhaps something you should have known a while back." She added.

Antauri slowly lowered himself to the cushion beside her, "Well?"

"Marika and I… we're actually_ identical_ twins. Although, I try not to say so to others…"

"And? Why do you keep that a secret from everyone?"

"Because, the truth is… I have a part in me that is like Marika… an evil side that I can control unlike Marika could. If anything should happen, like a sudden change… I could possibly become worse than Marika herself."

"A sudden change? Like the death of another?" Antauri asked quietly.

Maia nodded sadly. "And also if my temper changes and gets out of control, it can become drastic."

"How drastic?" He asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

Maia glanced back at her hands. They were previously normal, but if she had gotten angry they would form along with her eyes and fangs.

"You wouldn't be here right now if I felt harassed by the way you're touching my knee." She whispered softly, "Imagine what would happen if Sky dies… I might just go after Marika myself… and possibly end up killing my twin sister. Then one would have died from my hand, the other from hers. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Nita to become a murderer… but I won't have a choice if Sky doesn't make it."

Antauri gently stroked the back of Maia's head and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"You need to relax Maia, and keep your head up." He said as he lightly held her chin upward. "I'm positive that Sky will make it through this."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was the oddest dream she had ever dreamed. It wasn't exactly a dream, but it wasn't a nightmare either. She knew deep down, it was a connection. Very often when Sky and her two older sisters needed to talk but they were asleep, they would use the Power Primate and tap into the other's dream. This was something only Maia could do though; Sky and Nita could just barely talk to one another without their older sister's help. It took a master of the Power Primate to actually enter another's dream.

At first it looked like Maia, but from the darker fur color she could tell it was Marika. She was not afraid of her though. In a dream, you can tell what the other being was planning to do. Marika was not intending to hurt her this time.

"Sky?" Marika asked as she gently held Sky's hands in hers. "Can you possibly forgive me?"

Sky didn't even blink, "You tried to kill me--"

"I know--"

"Twice--"

"I know! And I'm sorry, I truly am. I can't change what is part of me Sky…"

"You can control it though, Maia--"

"Maia is the stronger twin… only mentally of course. She had been taught by _masters _of the Power Primate. I was self taught. I never learned how to control my emotions like her masters and _boy friend _had taught her to."

Sky smiled lightly as she made a disgusted face at the mention of Antauri.

"Funny, I would have thought you would have liked Antauri… you are twins after all--"

"I prefer _evil _thank-you very much." She smiled and chuckled lightly, which had made Sky raise an eyebrow. "Now if he was _black_ again and not some walking Christmas decoration, then perhaps I would have considered it."

Sky laughed lightly and hugged her sister. At first she wiggled about at the awkwardness, but shook it off and patted her youngest sister's head.

"What had ever happened between us Marika?" She whispered.

"I guess we never actually took the time to talk to one another…"

"You're not that bad… for an older sister."

"You're not that bad either kid… Now get off of me before you ruin my rep."

They finally separated and Marika began to disappear into a strange light.

"Besides… I sense someone waiting for you. Take care kid…"

"You too… Sister."

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**Sometimes sisters are okay… other times they're a pain in the ...!**_

_**Anyway R&R!!**_


	11. Staying Up Late at Night

Gibson shook his head as he heard Nita snoring once again. The poor thing refused to leave Sky until she had woken up. Gibson had tried once to take her to her room the first time she had fallen asleep, but she had woken up immediately and commanded that he would put her back.

He respected her wishes and decided to _at least _get her a blanket. She had her head down on the Med-Bay table with her arms covering her face. Gibson laid the blanket on her shoulders and tried his best to cover her arms.

She mumbled some strange words, wiggled a bit, and then continued snoring loudly. Gibson chuckled lightly, she was more and more like Otto the more he got to know her.

He continued his work on the computer. Unfortunately they didn't have Sky's genetic blue prints, but he figured that Nova's would work just fine. He let the computer scan her and quickly noticed something was changing.

"Her brain activity is increasing…" he whispered to himself. He turned to Sky and confirmed she was still sleeping.

"She must be having a dream of some sort."

For a few moments he watched her brain activity, thinking about when the whole team had been in one large dream. Then he thought about the cheetah with a mustache.

"_Where had that come from?"_

"G-Gibson?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned suddenly to the table and realized that Sky had woken up. Gibson placed a hand on her head.

"Your fevers gone. How are you feeling Sky?" he whispered

"Better." She said hoarsely. She turned to her older sister who had interrupted the silence with a loud snort.

"She's always been the loud one…" she whispered. "How long has she been here?"

Gibson glanced at the clock on the computer and thought for a minute.

"Approximately thirteen hours."

Sky blinked a few times and shook her head. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost thirty-seven hours. I was pretty sure you would wake up before long."

She smiled lightly, "How's everyone else?"

"Well everyone's still alive if that's what you mean." He replied as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Maia? I-Is she okay? Has she been acting strangely… or more tempered while I've been knocked out?"

Gibson gave a strange look and chuckled a bit.

"What?" Sky asked sharply.

"You three always seem to have secrets around every corner." He simply replied.

Nita stirred and rolled her head the other way, "No… don't have… secrets…"

The two laughed quietly as Nita began to snore into her arm again.

Sky slowly sat up, wincing as she bent her bandage, "She's always done things like that… watch this."

She bent down toward her sister's receptor and whispered as softly as she could.

"I'm gonna steal your cookies Nita. Yummy, delicious chocolate chip cookies, and they're all mine."

"No! Give me… cookie! Must… get cookie back… I wanna cookie."

Gibson and Sky tried their best to hold in their laughter, but couldn't help but to let out a few snickers. Sky bent down again and tapped Nita's head.

"Nita, Nita get up… Nita… THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR FOOT!"

"AHHHH!"

Nita sprung up suddenly and looked around wildly. She took a few deep breaths and looked at her foot.

"No there isn't…" She mumbled, "What's the big idea, scaring me like that? I swear Sky--"

Suddenly she realized who she was talking to and sprung out of her seat.

"SKY! Oh My God you're alive!" Nita yelled as she squeezed her sister.

Sky's face scrunched up in pain, "Ow, ow, ow. Nita my stomach!"

"Sorry." She let up a bit but continued hugging her sister. "Don't ever get stabbed again! I thought you were a goner! And Maia…" Suddenly she gasped.

"Maia is a wreck! She's been losing control and--"

Gibson put his finger on his lips and covered Nita's mouth with his other hand.

"Its 2 in the morning. Everyone's trying to sleep." Nita yawned suddenly and Gibson patted her on the back, "You need some sleep too. Why don't you head to bed, huh?"

Nita giggled sleepily and sighed, "You made a rhyme… Head -yawn- to bed… good night."

"Good night Nita." Sky and Gibson said at the same time.

Nita nodded and sleepily went to the transporter tubes, her blanket following behind her as she dragged it across the floor.

"Will she make it to your ship?" Gibson asked Sky quietly.

Sky laughed lightly and shook her head. "Sometimes she makes it, sometimes she doesn't."

She yawned widely and rubbed her head, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"You need some sleep too apparently."Gibson added.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?

"Aren't you going to go to bed too?" She asked again.

Gibson shook his head, "No, I'm on night duty." He said.

"It's not night anymore, its 2 in the morning." She said as she pointed at the computer.

"I have to stay up until another member of the Hyperforce wakes--"

"Then I'm gonna stay up too." She said proudly.

Gibson started pushing her back onto the bed as softly as he could, but she held herself up.

"You need rest Sky--"

"I slept for thirty-seven hours." She pointed out.

"Go to sleep for a few more--"

"No." Sky spat teasingly.

"Sky… If you don't--"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Gibson asked quickly before she could interrupt him again.

"Why do you?" She repeated cheekily.

"Because you need rest."

"Got coffee?"She asked suddenly.

"Why?" Gibson asked suspiciously.

"Give me some of that and I won't need sleep for the next three days!"

"Sky!" He complained

"Gibson!" Sky mocked.

Suddenly they both stopped, realizing the whole time they had been arguing their faces were barely an inch away from each other. Reacting on nothing but pure instinct, Sky put a hand behind Gibson's head and pulled him into a kiss.

At first Gibson was at a standstill, but he began relaxing and let his eyes droop. Slowly he put his hands on Sky's waist and allowed her to sit up straight, making it easier for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

After a few moments they separated for breath. Sky put her forehead on his and smiled.

"Does this mean I can stay up now?"

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**Awwww!!**_

_**R&R Please!!**_


	12. Notes and Dark Corners

Letting out a wide yawn, Sky sat up and stretched as far as she could without upsetting her wound. For a moment she gazed around the lab sleepily, her eyes drooping lazily.

"_That was probably the best sleep I've ever had on a medical bed…" _She thought.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she angrily snapped her fingers.

"Dang it! How'd Gibson get me to sleep?" She yelled.

Sky glanced at the test tubes on the near table suspiciously. As carefully as she could she got off of the table and tip-toed to the testing area. Picking up a clear tube with a brown powder she raised an eyebrow and shook it lightly. After a moment of staring at it she smelled the substance, careful not to inhale too much.

Immediately she got a strong whiff of chocolate, honey, and perhaps some spices. At the same time though her tense muscles were beginning to relax and her eyes fluttered sleepily.

"I knew it, he drugged me! Oh, he doesn't know who he's messing with…" She grabbed a few tubes that were also containing some chemicals and a few ingredients from the top shelf.

She stopped as her hand touched a piece of paper on the table. It had her name written neatly in cursive on the top of the folded paper in black ink. Sky opened it up and read the inside.

"_Sky,_

_I know you didn't want to sleep knowing that I would be alone, and I dearly appreciate it. Your wound is healing incredibly, but I didn't want to risk you getting hurt so I went to drastic measures. I personally never like drugging anyone, but I truly care about you enough to ignore what I go against._

_Hope you slept well,_

_Love, _

_Gibson._

Sky's temper simmered down immediately as she smiled at the note.

"_Love, _Gibson?" She whispered suspiciously.

She hugged the sheet of paper like a school girl would hug a teddy and sighed.

"He's so sweet."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maia stood up from her lotus position and hugged her sister lightly.

"Good to see you're up." She said quietly.

"What time is it?" Sky asked as she yawned.

"Noon." Gibson said from his chair, "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

Sky crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, thanks to you." she hinted.

Gibson chuckled lightly and continued reading a book he had in his hand.

"Huh?" Maia asked.

"Oh, I'll explain everything… Get Nita, to your room and I'll tell all of you everything." She said.

Maia left the main room and headed toward the training room where Nova and Nita were. Sky tip-toed to Gibson's chair and looked over his shoulder.

"What cha reading?" She whispered.

"Book of poems… Nova said I would probably be interested." He replied.

"Thanks for the note, I was about to get you back before I saw it."

Gibson nodded, "I thought you would if I didn't at least explain my reason for forcing you to sleep."

Sky smiled knowingly, "I wondered about the last two lines though…"

The indigo simians face paled a bit. "Which ones?" he asked.

"'_Love, _Gibson.'" She said teasingly.

Before he could answer she quickly kissed him on his cheek and ran off toward the battle ship.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Just so you know we're leaving tomorrow." Maia said after Sky explained _everything._

Nita crossed her arms and pouted, "Why? I was just getting to know Otto. And I wanted to taunt Sky and her new BF!"

Sky simply smiled, she didn't care what her sister said about her and Gibson anymore. It didn't make a difference now.

"I'd like to go around the universe again, personally. There are plenty of new planets we can visit close to Shuggazoom." She said.

"You didn't expect us to live here did you Nita?" Maia added.

Nita twiddled with her thumbs and sighed unhappily, "I really like Otto… more than a crush. It'll be harder to leave now…"

Sky started thinking the same, but quickly remembered that Maia and Antauri were separated longer than anyone could remember.

"I know… but don't you wanna hit the road for a few more years before we actually pick a place to live?" Maia asked the two of them

"And we'll visit every once and a while, you're not separated forever." She added.

Nita smiled hopefully, "Sure… but when we do decide to actually live, we're living here! No exceptions!"

"Duh!" Maia exclaimed, "I can't live forever without Antauri you know."

The three smiled happily, knowing they had everything sorted out perfectly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

All she wanted was darkness, so a cave was suited for her. Marika picked a smallish cave in the forgotten lands where the jungle was the thickest. Although the Monkey Team and her sisters would guess she was here, she knew that her twin would ask the others to leave her to herself.

Entering the cave she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"_I'm free…" _she thought.

"Who goes there?" Said a voice as a figure showed up in the darkness.

Marika stood still, not being in the mood for fighting, but she didn't even flinch at the cruel voice.

"Names Marika, and you?" she said calmly.

A black and white eye showed in the darkness as a boney hand reached out to shake Marika's.

"Mandarin."

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**It's short but whatever. R&R Please!!**_


	13. The End

They both sat reluctantly in the dark cave, talking about their past. Marika was first up. She explained how she was shut away by her own mother, then about her sisters. Mandarin listened part way, not really caring about her life long story, but when she mentioned the Monkey Team everything changed.

Mandarin listened intently on how easily she could have killed them all, but decided against it. This is what made Mandarin slightly angry.

"You could have easily killed them! You have extraordinary powers from birth, and you don't use them?"

Marika started getting aggravated, "_Extraordinary powers? _What I am is not a gift, it's a curse."

"No! You could rule the universe if you wanted to." Mandarin argued.

"Maybe I don't want to rule." She replied.

"Then you're weak! You're just as weak as your little sisters!"

_BAD _mistake. Marika bared her fangs. She no longer had Mandarins sword and shield, but she was naturally born with venom in her blood.

"_No one! No one __**ever**__ calls me or my sisters weak!" _She screeched as she grabbed him by the throat.

"_And no one __**ever, Ever, **__gets me mad without dying!" _She threw Mandarin across the room angrily. He tried to get up but she stepped on his back. _"Especially not a little termite who only works for those greater than him."_

Mandarin tried to get up, but Marika grinded him into the dirt.

"This is my cave now." She picked him up by his skin and threw him into the jungle.

"_If you __**ever **__show your face around me or my sisters again, I'll KILL YOU!!" _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maia sat at the edge of the Super Robots shoulder, watching the sky getting lighter every moment.

"You've gotten up early today." Said Antauri's voice from behind.

The silver simian sat beside the golden one, letting their sides brush lightly. Maia wrapped her tail around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You never told me what happened." She whispered. "How did you change?"

Antauri sighed and looked to the sky.

"Mandarin tried to murder me… not very long ago. I was reborn within a silver simian that the alchemist could not finish without an existing soul." He whispered.

Maia closed her eyes, "Why didn't you just tell me this earlier?"

"When we were younger you said that once a person dies they shouldn't get another chance to live again. If one person were to do that everyone should be able to do so. I didn't know how you would react." Antauri explained.

"Well, I've learned from that age, Antauri. I think that you had a reason for coming back. Chiro, the team… me. Everyone has their time… it just wasn't the right time when Mandarin tried to kill you. Plus it's a shame that anyone would die a young age because someone killed you."

Maia started waving her legs side to side as they could hear Sky's morning music, which were a usually romantic songs or piano classics. Soon their tails were also twitching in rhythm with the song.

"I would never think of you any different because you came back for a reason." She smiled as she leaned on him more, "In addition, I would be very upset if you had died before I could see you again."

"**Gosh Sky! Turn off the crappy music!" **Nita had screamed from her room. Soon they heard some sort of rap song playing at full blast.

"**Turn down that monkey music!" **Sky hollered.

"**You first! And I am a monkey!"**

Maia shook her head and looked briefly at the rising sun. She kissed Antauri's muzzle affectionately and stood up.

"I better break them up again."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maia stood in the middle of the command room, waiting for the okay from Nita and Sky to get ready to take off.

"I should warn you all, Nita and Sky _love _giving people goodbye hugs. They'll run at you, so get ready for it."

Immediately as she had finished they had gotten in from the battle ship.

Both Nita and Sky had run up to Antauri and had given him his own group hug. Squeezing him tightly they both gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

"Gonna miss ya Antauri!" Nita whined

"We really are!" Sky said as she let go of the sterling simian.

They both ran to Nova and Jin-May who had their eyes closed and their arms opened, ready for impact. After they had gotten up from the ground and had gotten over the giggles they went after Sprx.

"Here Sparky! Here Sparky!" Nita called as if he was a dog.

"I don't wanna hug! And I'm not a dog!"

After a few moments they had finally gotten a hug from Sprx, even though it was only about a second. It didn't take long for them to catch Gibson, giving Sky the opportunity to kiss him on his cheek.

"Really? Is it necessary to attack people for hugs?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes it is." Nita answered.

Otto was waiting patiently for his turn to be squished. They both gave him a longer hug for not flinching when they ran at him.

Nita quickly kissed him lightly on his cheek and ran after Chiro with Sky.

After about ten minutes everything had gone back to normal.

"Done?" Maia asked.

Sky held thumbs up and Nita smiled widely.

"Okay then, we're off."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After everyone had gotten their hugs and kisses, the Battle Ship was ready to go and Maia, Nita and Sky were leaving in mere seconds. They waved as they entered their ship and took their seats. Once the ship was gone, Otto looked crest fallen.

"When are they coming back Antauri?" He asked.

"Hopefully not soon," Chiro said as he cracked his back. "They give mean hugs."

Antauri shook his head and smiled, "I know those three usually don't like staying in one place for long. They'll be back though."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So Sky…"

"Oh no"

"What did you and Gibson talk about in the lab before we left?" Nita pressed.

"Keep your fat nose out of my business, Nita."

"Nita, He was just taking off the bandages." Maia assured.

"Oh, I see. He took a peek of what's under your bandages, right?"

"Nita, shut up." Sky snapped.

"Oh, come on you can tell me. Did he like them?"

Maia rubbed her temples and groaned, "Oh, brother…"

_**THE END!!**_


End file.
